Pain & Joy
by Nix1978
Summary: Emily's past comes right into her present completly turning her world upside down. Morgan is there to help her every step of the way
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to anything**

**This is my first time ****ever**** writing a FF story – in fact I haven't written any fiction since being at school many years ago. **

**This will be a Morgan/Prentiss story however the first chapter doesn't feature him….**

**Pain & Joy**

**CHAPTER 1**

_10 years ago she was engaged to be married….. that was one of the many things her team knew nothing about. She was going to marry Shaun Brandon. He was a CIA agent. Two years older than Emily, he was handsome, reckless, sexy as hell… an all round tough guy… just the way she liked them. Mother would definitely not approve, which meant that he ticked every box._

_She couldn't have been happier. She was completely in love with Shaun. He could do no wrong her eyes. She would have done anything and gone anywhere for him…. So far away from the person she was today._

_It was definitely what you would call a whirlwind romance. The first night they met was at a State function…. For which she was only there because of her Ambassador mother. The attraction was instant. They ended up having rough, quick, passionate sex in the grounds of the five star hotel where the function was. It was the start of the best few months of her life._

_He treated her like a princess by day and a devil woman by night. They often didn't leave her apartment for days at a time… drinking, eating, making love… over every square inch of the place._

_It only took him a couple of weeks for him to tell her that he loved her… and she believed him. They got to a place in their relationship in a month it would normally take most a year to get to. He knew how to live life to the fullest and did not waste a second of it… and she wanted to be right by him for the ride._

_Her heart sank when he told her he would have to go away for a month…. but that was his job... she didn't know where he was going, what he was doing or when she'd speak to him next… she'd have to get used to this. She threw herself into her job to try and make the time go quicker, but she missed him like crazy. _

_It was about two weeks after he was gone that she finally admitted to herself that something was wrong. She sat in her bathroom staring at the stick…. "PREGNANT" was the word screaming to her. Her world seemed to implode. All she could think was that Shaun would leave her the second he found out. Their fast paced lifestyle had no room in it for a baby, not to mention her career._

_That made the next two weeks even harder to get through. Not only did she miss him, she was constantly on edge, panicking about what he would do when she told him. She was convinced she wouldn't see him for dust._

_It was two days until he got back…. She was not at work that day and couldn't summon the energy to get out of bed that morning. So much going through her mind, not to mention the tiredness caused by the pregnancy. She dozed off again… the next thing she knew a heavy weight was on top of her tearing at her shorts. For a split second she panicked, fearing the worse. Her gun was in the bedside table, but she would struggle to reach it. She quickly recognised that masculine, wonderful smell. She allowed him to kiss her deeply, whilst ripping the last of her clothing off. Before she knew it he was inside of her, thrusting desperately. He hadn't said one word to her yet. This was him all over and she loved him for it. It was a big turn on… the fact he wanted her so badly._

_Once he had finished and got his breath back, he kissed her softly on the lips, gave her one of his wonderful grins and just said, 'Hi' softly. She couldn't help but smile back at him... one of those smiles he knew was only for him. They lay in each others arms for about half hour…. So content._

_It wasn't long before she remembered what she had to tell him, but she wanted to enjoy him for just a little bit longer._

_They spent the rest of the day talking, laughing, eating and having more incredible sex. Then came the point when she knew she would have to tell him._

_He was messing around in her fridge. She watched him get two glasses from the cupboard and slowly pour two huge glasses of wine. He handed her one of the glasses which she quickly placed on the coffee table hoping he wouldn't notice… well that was stupid... he noticed everything she did._

"_What's up? Its not like you to pass up on alcohol"_

"_God, you make me sound like an alcoholic" she said letting out a small laugh_

_He just smiled at her and kissed her softly… "I love you you know?"_

"_I love you too" she said back cautiously_

"_So are you going to tell me what's wrong? And don't say nothing because I know" he said raising an eyebrow to her… she felt like she was being told off like a naughty school girl._

_She just stared at him. She could feel the tears starting to well, but fought them back. She was not weak and definitely did not want him to think she was._

"_Emily…. Talk to me. We're not leaving this sofa until you tell me what's up"_

"_I errrrr…. I'm…. I'm sorry"_

"_Sorry for what?" He looked at her confused. Then the confusion turned into something else. He looked angry, like he was expecting her to tell him she had cheated on him or something equally as bad. She quickly realised this and didn't want him to think that of her for one second more._

"_I'm…. I'm pregnant"_

_She stared at him. She was really annoyed that she couldn't tell what he was thinking… she was usually so good at this stuff. But there was nothing… nada…his face was expressionless. She didn't know what to say. She could feel her heart racing… all in a fluster. She had to say something to break this ridiculous silence._

"_It's ok. I don't expect anything of you"… the truth was that she wanted everything from him… "I understand that you're probably not ready for this…. I know I'm not, but I'm kinda out of choices here… I'm sorry Shaun, I don't know what else…._

_Before she had finished her sentence he kissed her and then looked at her…gave her one of those annoyingly all consuming grins again._

"_I couldn't think of anything more perfect than you having my baby Emily… marry me"_

"_What?"_

"_You heard me… marry me"_

_He brain was telling her that this was ridiculous, but right now it was all that she wanted to hear from him._

"_OK"_

"_OK? Is that it?"_

"_Of course I will… I love you so much"_

_Emily continued to be shell shocked for some time but she was so happy at the same time. Could this really be happening? It all seemed too perfect. These things never happened to her. She never believed she could have a happy ending… and she was so right._

_They planned to get married after the baby was born. Not to her mother's liking, but there was so much to sort out. They spent the time leading up to the birth doing up their new home ready for the new addition._

_Emily gave birth to a healthy baby girl. They called her Katie Elizabeth Brandon. Emily wasn't overjoyed at having a different surname to her daughter, but knew that would soon be rectified._

_The next few weeks were a blur … no sleep, dirty nappies and endless feeding. The worse time for Shaun to get the news he would be sent overseas again. _

_A couple of weeks before he was due to leave Shaun seemed a bit distracted but Emily had neither the time or the energy to worry about it. When the time came Emily reluctantly said goodbye to Shaun not knowing when she'd speak to him again. As much as she missed him, Emily got into her own routine and accepted that this was her life to come… she had always been independent and perfectly capable of coping on her own… it would just be nice to have him around. She would make the most of him when he was home._

_Shaun was away for six weeks the first time and back for three. Again he seemed distracted and distant… was he having second thoughts about the whole 'family' thing? She never dared to bring the marriage subject up… he seemed stressed and she didn't want to add to it and she definitely knew better than to ask about work._

_After six months Emily returned to work. She loved Katie but needed her own thing. She was lucky that they could afford a wonderful nanny… Lucia. Shaun had been away again. When he eventually came home this time there was no 'happy to see you animal sex', no 'I've missed you' and no 'I love you'. Something was very very wrong._

_She tried to talk to him, but he shut her out. He barely acknowledged Katie which is what hurt the most. Emily would rather he just leave if that's what their life was going to be like… they had managed perfectly fine without him._

_Lying in bed one morning, contemplating how she was going to broach this subject, everything changed. Shaun bought her breakfast in bed, with a single red rose on the tray. He then went and got Katie and placed her in between them and the three of them snuggled making Emily so so happy. Was this a turning point? Had he finally snapped out of whatever it was he was in? Shaun cuddled up to Emily and Katie, kissed Emily on the forehead and said, "I love you very much, never forget that". He smiled and got out of bed. Emily was confused but so happy to have him back._

_Shaun told her he was going to take Katie out for the day and he wanted Emily to relax. She sunk back in the bed and listened to him getting everything ready before he left. He came in, gave her a kiss goodbye, let her kiss Katie and left… that was the last time she saw either of them._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to anything**

**CHAPTER 2**

_Back then….. that's when Emily changed. That's when she became boxed within herself, scared of letting anyone in, for fear of losing them. She didn't think she could cope with a loss again. She was numb….numb for years. Part of her had died. It only ever got slightly better… she had to block it out…. That's how Emily dealt with everything…. shut it out._

_Over the last few years since joining the BAU she filled her life with work, concentrating on helping others and catching the bad guys. If she didn't do that she didn't know what she would do. She lived in her own world, keeping those barriers up. She tried dating from time to time, but it never worked out…. She wouldn't let it._

_There was one person in her life that caused her to struggle with herself though….. Derek Morgan. She loved him. She didn't know when she fell in love with him but she would never allow herself to show it. She trusted him completely, was closer to him than anyone in her life… although it still wasn't that close. She nearly told him about her past a number of times, but was afraid if she spoke of it, all the work she had done to cope with it would be undone and she would be a square one. She was happy for now just to have him there when she needed him, knowing that she could go to him anytime…. 'always'. She didn't know if he felt the same, but knew that he had a past that would also stop him from taking that step._

She was sat at her desk…. Paperwork day…. Urghhhh! Still it gave her chance to flirt with Morgan and tease Reid….. some of her favourite past times.

She got a phone call telling her there was someone on their way up to the office to see her. Who could it be? She checked her diary and there were no appointments scheduled for her.

She stood up to go meet whoever her visitor was and looked over to the glass doors. She saw HIM walking towards the doors. She suddenly felt like she was burning up. Her coffee cup fell out of her hands, smashing on the floor, causing everyone in the room to look at her. They continued to stare when she made no attempt to pick it up…. In fact she did nothing… just stood there.

Morgan noticed…. This was nothing like Emily… something was wrong. He jumped up and went over to her. He could see her chest rise and fall heavier than normal. She was staring at the man walking into the room. Morgan had never seen him before. Emily stumbled backwards like her legs were giving way on her. Morgan gently put his hand in the small of her back to steady her. As he did this she realised his presence and she turned and looked at him. Her eyes seemed to be pleading with him to help her… she looked scared but he had no idea why.

"Emily, what's wrong?" Morgan said, softly and quietly

She didn't respond, just turned her head slowly and looked back at the stranger who was now a few feet in front of her.

"Emily?" the stranger said

She said nothing

"Emily? So you're not pleased to see me?"

Morgan was worried. Whoever this man was obviously had a profound effect on Emily. She looked petrified. Morgan positioned himself between Emily and the man.

"Who are you?" Morgan said to the man

"I'm Emily's… I was Emily's fiancé

Morgan was more confused than ever. He turned and looked at Emily who looked like she couldn't breath. She then quickly turned and scurried out of the office.

"I don't know who you are or what you want, but stay here. Don't move. I'm going to see if she's OK" Morgan instructed the stranger.

The man did as he was told. Morgan rushed out into the corridor and just caught a glimpse off the back of Emily going into one of the side rooms. He followed her in… she was out of breath.

"Emily, talk to me…. Who the hell is he? He said he's your fiancé?"

Emily gave him that pleading look again… like she wanted him to save her… he just didn't know what from. All he wanted to do at that point was wrap her in his arms and get her the hell out of there. Unfortunately even after four years he hadn't plucked up the courage to show her the kind of affection he wanted to. He gave her a few seconds to catch her breath… his comforting hand rubbing her back seemed to work. Eventually she started to talk.

"It's true… he was my fiancé…. Ten years ago"

"What happened? What did he do?"

"Nothing… I mean, he was supposed to be dead… They were…."

She stopped mid sentence. It was like a light bulb had just gone off in her head,

"Oh my God!"

"What Emily? What's wrong?"

"I have to talk to him" She said desperately. She went to walk out of the room. Morgan stopped her by taking hold of her arm.

"You don't want to talk in front of everyone. Wait here, I'll go get him"

Emily just nodded at him, still looking petrified. She _had_ literally just seen a ghost.

Morgan's head was spinning, but he knew that he would be there for Emily and make sure that whoever this jerk was, didn't hurt her.

Morgan walked into the office and caught the eye of the man…. He nodded towards him, indicating he wanted him to follow him.

They walked down the corridor and Morgan stopped outside of the room.

"I have no idea what you have done to her, but I will not let you out of my sight… do you understand?"

"Of course, I have no intention of hurting her"

Morgan opened the door finding Emily pacing the room. She turned and looked at the man. Morgan stood in the doorway waiting for some indication from Emily that she wanted him to leave…. It didn't come, so he just stood there.

"Emily, I know this must be a shock. I'm so sorry for what happened, but there was nothing I could do. I wish I could explain everything, but you know I can't"

"What about Katie?" she said desperately

Who was Katie? Adding to the questions Morgan had

The man looked towards the floor and took a deep breath…. "She's alive"

"What?"

"She's alive Emily. She was… she was taken by a family. She's OK. She would have been well looked after"

"Where is she?"

"I don't know"

"You're lying! You have to know"

"Emily I can't…. "

"I can't take this all in!" Emily stormed out of the room.

"I think it's time you left" Morgan ordered the man…. "but before you leave… who is Katie?"

"She's our daughter"… the man looked ashamed.

Morgan stared at him in disbelief. He had so many questions, but knew he should save these for Emily.

The man handed Morgan a card… "Please give this to Emily…. When she's ready, tell her to call me"

Morgan took the card but didn't answer him. He escorted him out of the building to make sure he left. He then went to find Emily. As he did, he looked down at the card. It was a CIA card. The name on it…. 'SHAUN BRANDON'.

He eventually found Emily at her desk. She was frantically packing her bag getting ready to leave.

"Emily, I don't know what's going on, but if you think you're driving in this state, you can think again"

"Morgan, I have to get out of here" she said desperately.

"That's fine, I'll drive you wherever you want to go"

He expected a mouth full of abuse and a refusal from Emily, but it never came. She just said 'OK' and Morgan followed her out of the building.

The car journey was silent. He didn't know where she wanted to go and she never asked to be taken anywhere so he took her to a café they went to many times after a case.

He sat down opposite her, handing her a coffee. She was just staring at the table. He took both of her hands in his… they were icy cold.

"He told me Katie was your daughter Emily…. Please talk to me… may be I can help"

Without resistance she told him the story. For the first part she fought back the tears making her story telling laboured and difficult for Morgan to watch. After that she let the tears fall, continuing with the story… Morgan didn't even know if she realised she was crying. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

After she finished talking, Morgan sat quietly for a minute or so…. So many questions

"So what did the authorities tell you happened to them?"

"All they would tell was that they had been taken by a criminal gang….. presumed dead"

"_Presumed_?"

"Well they said they had _evidence_….. although they'd never tell me what it was. They even had funerals for them….. funerals with no bodies"

"I don't get it…. How come none of this is on your personnel file?"

"They said they'd wipe it…. _National security_…. They just didn't want anyone asking difficult questions or delving where they shouldn't….. Believe me, growing up in a world of politics, you get used to this"

"you're going to have to speak to him again if you want answers"

"I know, I just don't know how. I buried this such a long time ago and have always been scared if I dug it up again, it would break me"

"Emily, you're strong…. One of the strongest people I know. You'll be OK and if you let me, I'll be with you every step of the way"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the card Brandon gave him.

"Here… he gave this to me…. Call him"….. that was the last thing Morgan wanted her to do… he just wanted this man to disappear and for Emily to stop hurting but knew there was no way she'd stop at this.

Emily took the card and after a few deep breaths she called him. She told him to come to the café.

The conversation didn't go well. He kept saying he couldn't tell her anything and that he was sorry. She didn't know how to feel…. Shouldn't she be happy he was OK and be pleased to see him? But she wasn't. He was definitely a different man and she resented him for allowing her to think her own daughter was dead. He could have found someway of letting her know.

"Just go if you're not going to tell me anything" Emily said curtly. She got up and walked to the rest room.

Brandon got up to leave…. As he did Morgan grabbed his arm….. "tell me something…. Just give me a clue…. It won't come back to you…. One clue as to where Katie is. Do it for Emily if you ever cared about her" Morgan said with venom.

Brandon stared at Morgan. He could tell this man cared for Emily….. may be even loved her. He knew how that felt and resented the man in front of him.

"Da Corte….. Torrioni Da Corte…. Just be careful". That's all Brandon said. Then he walked out.

Morgan decided not to tell Emily about the name Brandon had given him just yet. She had enough to cope with today without giving her false hope. He took her to her apartment and forced her to let him make her some food, although he couldn't force her to eat it. Eventually she fell asleep on the sofa. He got a blanket, covered her up and then went to sleep himself on the chair next to him. He kept that promise to himself to be there every step of the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to anything**

**CHAPTER 3**

The next few days Emily managed to snap back into work mode, not wanting to let her friends and colleagues know something was wrong. She was burying it again. Telling Morgan was a huge thing for her, she just wasn't ready for everyone else to know. Morgan was like her shadow. She knew what he was doing, but didn't say anything. She liked the fact that he didn't push her to talk about it all the time and liked the fact she could lean on him if she needed to…. One more reason to love him.

Morgan had secretly given Garcia, 'the world's finest hacker', the name Brandon had given him and asked her to work her magic on it. He had to tell her the story and hoped Emily would forgive him.

Garcia was horrified by what she was told and felt so sad for Emily. She really wanted to just go and give her the biggest Penelope cuddle she could, but knew that wouldn't solve anything and would get Morgan into a whole lot of trouble. So she concentrated all her efforts on finding this little girl.

As she delved further into this name and the family surrounding him, she grew more and more concerned. This family were a feared and high powered criminal family in Italy. Right at the top of the food chain…. No-one in law enforcement could touch them. They never got their hands dirty. They had several different businesses around the world, including one here in DC, all used to launder their money.

She managed to find some pictures of Mr Da Corte along with his wife…. A very attractive lady in her 40s… immaculate… what money can buy!

She kept looking, no webpage unturned. It was painstaking, but Emily was worth it. She deserved to know what happened to her 'baby girl'.

After a couple of days and very little sleep Garcia found the break she was looking for…. Surveillance photos of the Da Corte family right here in the States. There was a picture of Mr & Mrs Da Corte with a little girl in tow….. Garcia couldn't believe her eyes…. a miniature Emily! Garcia was sure this was Katie, but needed more than a photo before revealing this to Emily. She managed to find out that the little girls' name was Khirra Da Corte, 10 years of age. Birthday…. 21st May 1999….. the date Emily had given birth. Sons of bitches had kept the birthday the same. Garcia could find no record of the birth at the hospital listed on Khirra's records. This was definitely Katie, but still no evidence.

She then tried to find a link to Brandon around the time of their disappearance. This could get her in a lot of trouble, snooping around in government business, but she had to do it… she knew Emily would do it for her. The next piece in the jigsaw was the most confusing and worrying….. a photograph of Da Corte in a bar with a group of men… drinking, eating, having a good time. Sitting to the right of Da Corte was Brandon! Laughing along with Da Corte….. this may have made sense if it were around the time of the 'disappearance'…. he could have been undercover…. But his was taken only 5 years ago! What the hell was going on? She thought it was time to tell Emily so called Morgan to let him know what she had found.

Morgan didn't have a clue how she'd react to this or if he was doing the right thing, but he wanted to let her know that her baby was alive and well…..that much they could tell from what they had found out. This was the first step and he knew he could be opening up a big can of worms getting them all into trouble, but some things are far more important than your job…. Emily was far more important than _his_ job.

They were both sat at their desks. Morgan had been psyching himself up all morning to tell her this.

"Em, can I speak to you….. out there?" he said signalling towards the corridor by nodding his head.

"Of course"… she gave him a small, forced smile. All her smiles had been forced lately

They went into the room where she had spoken to Brandon only a couple of days ago.

"Well?" she said softly

"Emily, I don't know if I've done the right thing…. I hope I did…. I only did it for you…." he looked nervous…. Scared even Emily thought.

"What have you done Derek?"

"I… I told Garcia about what happened to you"

Emily's eyes widened. He didn't know if she was mad and wanted to hit him, or if she was hurt…. betrayed. He hoped it was not the latter.

"Emily, before you say anything, please hear me out"

She said nothing. Normally she would have been so mad, but she couldn't be with Morgan right now. He had been so good to her over the last few days, and she knew anything he did was for the right reasons….. she trusted him.

"Before Brandon left I asked him for something….. just something to kelp you find Katie….. he gave me a name"

"Why didn't you tell me!" she asked… now she was getting mad.

"Because I didn't want to get your hopes up in case it came to nothing… Garcia's been working on it since then. I had to tell her. She has not spoken a word to anyone, I promise you"

"Well the fact that you're telling me means she's found something…. What has she found?"

"She has found something and I have no idea where this is going to lead. Emily you must choose what you do next…. What _we_ do next"

"Derek, what has she found?" she asked getting impatient.

"She has found some photographs…. photos of Katie"…. He said those words softly, watching Emily closely the whole time. She looked like she couldn't catch her breath…. He didn't dare tell her about the photos of Brandon yet.

"Do you want to come and see them?"

She looked at Morgan. Eyes full of tears and disbelief….. "I… I don't know if I can Derek…. What if I look at her and don't see my daughter? What if I look at those photos but never get to meet her? Can I handle that?"

"Of course you can. You need to see her Emily. I want you to see that she is happy and healthy. We can worry about everything else after that"

"Where are the photos?"

"With Garcia…..wanna go?"

She nodded and he led her out of the room. They were a few steps away from Garcia's office, Emily walking a couple of steps behind Morgan. All of a sudden Emily grabbed Morgan's arm and pulled him back

"I can't do it…. I can't" she was panicking

"Emily, we don't have to do this right now, but do you really think you can walk away from here today knowing there's a picture of your daughter in that room?"

"No" she closed her eyes and rubbed her temple. Her head felt like it was about to explode.

She followed him into the room feeling frozen. She was shivering. She looked at Garcia who looked like she was about to burst into tears herself. Garcia didn't say a word to Emily, just walked up to her and gave her that 'Penelope hug' she'd been wanting to give her for days. Emily was stiff though… petrified.

"You ready?" Morgan said quietly looking at Emily

Emily gave the smallest of nods…. So small no-one else would have noticed probably, but Morgan was studying her intently.

Morgan signalled to Garcia to bring the photo up on the screen.

Emily starred at the screen as the picture appeared…. there was a picture of a beautiful little girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She had the biggest grin on her face….. she looked like she'd been laughing for hours. Emily fell in love with that little girl all over again.

Morgan walked over to Emily and put his arms around her…. the most affection he'd ever shown her….. it just felt right. Emily didn't flinch when he touched her, so he knew it was the right thing to do. He whispered into her ear, "Em… she's incredible…. beautiful…. Just like her mom". He gave her a little squeeze and then let go of her remembering they weren't alone and that he didn't know if Emily even appreciated the gesture.

"Em, you ok?" Garcia asked

"Um… yeah…. I just need to….. er I need to go to the bathroom"

"Ok, but before you go….." Garcia held something out in front of her….. "I printed off a copy of the photo for you… do you want it?"

Emily cautiously took the photo from Garcia's hand as if she were afraid it would sting her or something. She turned and walked out the door slowly.

Morgan stood watching the empty doorway after Emily walked out….

"So Derek Morgan, when were you going to tell me you were in love with another woman?" Garcia said, one eyebrow raised.

"What?" Morgan snapped out of his trance…. "What are you talking about Penelope?"

"Derek, as much as I want to be the only woman in your life, there is one person I will make an exception for and that's the uber cool, kick ass superwoman Emily Prentiss…. You have my blessing" Garcia said with a beaming smile.

Morgan went to say something back to Garcia but actually found himself stuck for words…. Was she right? He just gave her a frown and walked out of the room. Garcia grinned to herself as he left….. they would be great together…. That only lasted a few seconds when she realised what Emily was having to deal with and she couldn't even tell anyone else. How she wished JJ was here to share this with. She would make sure that Morgan didn't mess this one up…. They both deserved a happy ending.

Morgan waited outside the bathroom. He didn't go in as he knew Emily would want some time to compose herself, but he didn't want to leave her either. After about 15 minutes she came out, eyes blood shot…. she must have been crying the whole time

"You ok Em?" Morgan thought what a stupid question that was as she obviously wasn't OK. "At least you know she's happy and healthy"

Emily looked at him….. "I have to find her Derek….. I want my baby back"

Morgan knew this would be what happened and prayed that she wasn't disappointed. The next step was to tell her about the photo of Brandon….. she was going to react badly to this he knew that much, but Brandon was the key to this….


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to anything**

**CHAPTER 4**

Morgan took Emily home and they had some food. Even though the circumstances were bad he was glad of the amount of time he was spending with her. She was finally letting him into her world. They talked for a while….. a little about Katie, but for the most part, he tried to talk about other things to keep her mind occupied.

They were sat on her sofa watching some thing on the TV…. he probably couldn't tell you what it was as he was so focused on her. She had gone quiet for a few minutes so he turned and looked at her. Tears were streaming down her face….. she was silently crying. He didn't say a word, just shuffled himself closer to her and took her into his arms. She sobbed into his chest…. sobbed until she fell asleep. Being as strong as he was he managed to keep her in his arms as he stood up and carried her to her bedroom….this was new territory for him and he wished he was experiencing it for the first time for different reasons. He lay her gently on to the bed and covered her with a sheet and started to walk out of the room.

"Derek?" he heard her say softly

"Yes Emily, it's me" he whispered back

"Would you stay with me?... Please?"

He was taken aback by what he heard. He knew the Emily that was a week ago would never have reached out to him like this. There was no question in his mind what he would do though….of course he would stay with her. He lay down on the bed next to her and held her where she fell asleep again.

When he woke up in the morning, there was light flooding into the room giving him chance to see her bedroom properly….it was too dark the night before. Emily was gone and he could hear some noises downstairs so he got up, splashed his face with water in her bathroom and went downstairs.

Emily had made them some coffee… "You want something to eat? Cereal or toast is about all I can offer I'm afraid"

"No, coffee's just fine thanks, I've seen the state of the bread you have…." He said and gave a small laugh. She smiled back at him and she let the smile linger….he was sure she was thanking him for the night before.

"Emily… we need to talk"

"What some more? I was thinking may be we should have a day off this subject… well at least a couple of hours anyway…you must be sick of it by now"

"Firstly, I'm not sick of it, and secondly this is important"

"OK…let's talk"

"Garcia found something else…..another photo"

"What kind of photo?"

"It's a picture of Brandon, taken with Da Corte"…..he had told Emily the name last night

"I… I don't understand"

"The picture may have made sense if it were taken around the time that Brandon and Katie disappeared, but it wasn't….. it was taken five years ago"

"What, why didn't you tell me….why didn't you tell me?" Emily raised her voice for the first time since she spoke to Brandon…. "Why do you keep holding things from me"

"Emily, you were so upset yesterday, I just wanted to…." He stopped, knowing what her reaction would be if he said he wanted to protect her, which is all he wanted to do.

"I can handle this Morgan, just stop keeping stuff from me. You don't have to wrap me in cotton wool!" She looked mad. She then turned and walked out of her apartment leaving him sat there. He also realised she'd called him Morgan for the first time in a few days whilst they were alone which bothered him. She'd taken her car keys so he figured she was going straight to the BAU to see Garcia….. he followed on, wandering what he was going to face when he got there.

Emily stormed into Garcia's office….. without saying anything else she ordered, "Where's the photo of Shaun?" She had never spoken to Garcia like this before and Garcia looked in shock and upset.

Emily quickly realised she was out of order speaking to her like this…. Garcia had done some much already to help her and she knew it would have been Morgan's decision not to tell her.

"Pen, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come in here like that. It's just….." Garcia cut her off by putting her hand on top of Emily's…. "It's OK Em, I get it… just a couple of seconds and your wish is my command"

Emily couldn't help but smile at the techy….it didn't matter how grave the situation, she could always lighten the mood. As she promised, after a couple of seconds, there on Garcia's screen was Shaun…..it was worse than she imagined… he was there laughing and drinking with the man that had their daughter. Emily felt sick. She got up…."I've got to go and see him"

Garcia stood up in front of Emily… "wooah there… don't go anywhere yet, wait for Morgan to come"

"Garcia, I'm mad with him right now" she said with a venom that made Garcia realise she wasn't kidding

"Em, he kept that from you only because he didn't want you to hurt anymore"

"He doesn't need to protect me"

"No he doesn't, but he wants to Emily….. don't you get it?"

"Get what?"

"For profilers, you two are pretty useless…. Look, he … he just cares about you….. A LOT!"

Garcia wanted to say the 'L' word, but knew it wasn't her place or the right time…. "Everything he has done the last few days is because he cares about you, there's no other reason….just trust him Emily….. you couldn't ask for better than that chocolate God…. Unless he actually tasted of chocolate…now that would be something eh?"

Emily laughed…. just a little, but she laughed. Garcia was right…..she had flown off the handle and he hadn't deserved it.

Right on cue, Morgan knocked the door and skulked in very slowly, expecting real grief from Emily. He looked at Emily and she looked back at him… "You should have told me about the photo. I understand why you kept it from me, but please let me know everything from now on… I hate being kept in the dark"

"OK" he said softly. He looked upset she thought. Emily felt awful….here was a man just trying to help her and she'd let that temper of hers take over as usual. She was going to push him away if she wasn't careful and she didn't want that.

Garcia realised that they were completely focused on each other and could feel the tension in the room so she excused herself quietly.

Morgan looked at Emily with those sad eyes again and said, "So, what'd you think?"

Emily stood up and took a step towards him….. "What do I think?"…. she walked up to him with both her arms slightly raised in front of her. She wrapped them round his waist and nestled into him melting into his chest. She turned her head into his neck and whispered, "I'm sorry, that's what I think". He wrapped his arms around her back and whispered back, "It's ok….really".

She placed a soft warm kiss on his neck. It was really just a peck, but it caused an immediate burning feeling in the pit of his stomach. She rested there for just a few seconds and he could feel her slight, warm breath on his neck.

She stepped back out of the hug and gave him a sweet smile…he would have forgiven her anything at that moment in time.

Garcia gave a small knock and then poked her head around the door, "Guys, we've got a case. Hotch wants to brief us now"

They both quickly snapped out of the moment and rushed to the briefing room. Emily had to forget what she had just seen in the photo and concentrate on the case. Luckily for her it was a local case so they wouldn't be away for days. They were looking into the killings of three teenage girls in the DC area. Hotch sent Prentiss and Rossi to speak with the families, much to the annoyance of Morgan who wanted to stay with her… there was no reasonable explanation he could give though so he bit his tongue.

They got an early break on the case and managed to wrap it up in a couple of days….. the unsub turned out to be a janitor at the college. They were given a few days off after that but Emily knew she wouldn't be getting much of a break. She had to find Shaun and get some sort of an explanation. She didn't care about 'national security'….she just wanted to know about Katie.

Garcia had worked her magic and found that Shaun was checked into a hotel downtown. Emily decided to go there unannounced as she thought she might get more out of him if he wasn't prepared. Morgan drove her there but she asked him to stay in the car which took some convincing but she figured Shaun would be more likely to speak without having an armed, 6'2" alpha male body guard staring at him.

She stood outside the door took a deep breath and knocked. She heard someone walking towards the door, but the person who answered it wasn't Shaun. She did know him though.

"Nick?"

Nick worked with Shaun back when she knew him and was one of his best friends. He was the one who told her that they had disappeared. He was the one who held her hand at the 'funeral'. He had been a great support to her at the time.

"Emily?... what are you doing here?"

"I want to see Shaun"

"He's not here"

She gave him a look to say she didn't believe him.

"Hey, come in and look if you don't believe me….he's not here"  
"Where is he then"?

"He's gone out for a bit… Emily how, are you? You look great"

"Nick, firstly, I look like shit as I haven't slept for four days. Secondly, I don't mean to be rude, but I don't want pleasantries, I want some answers"

"Ok, come in"

She meant what she said and got right to the point, "So, did you known Shaun was alive all this time?"

"Yes…..I'm sorry, but…" he trailed off.

Emily took a pissed off sigh…"Yes, I know it was your job" she said sarcastically

"Shouldn't you be talking to Shaun right now"

"Right now, you're here. Right now, I hate Shaun for what he did. You were my friend back then….well at least I thought you were. I know about Da Corte and I know about Katie…..I just want to know where she is!"

Nick looked a little shocked… Shaun hadn't told him about seeing Emily.

"You shouldn't hate him Emily. He really had no choice"

"There's always a choice Nick"

"What he did was horrible….probably the worse thing he will ever have to do in his entire life, but he knew she would be cared for. The Da Cortes are very wealthy and adore children. She would have never come to any harm. It broke his heart the day she went to them"

Something didn't ring true in what Nick was saying. Something was out of place.

"Are you saying he handed her over to them?" Emily's blood was boiling

"I….I thought you knew. Oh shit!"

"He said they had taken her….. he gave her to them? Why?...Why the hell would you give away your own child?"

"I can't…"

"For fucks sake Nick. Stop telling me you can't tell me. I promise you I will not stop digging, so I will find out one way or the other. I have good people helping me. You will just save me some time. You owe me this at least"

Nick knew she was right. He gave in and started to explain,

"Shaun was trying to turn one of Da Corte's people… Antonio Morretti. Da Corte was involved in financing some high end terrorists who were planning to attack some US business interests abroad. Morretti double bluffed Shaun and played along with him for a while feeding him false information. Once he learned enough about the CIA's ops in Italy he took Shaun to Da Corte to earn himself some brownie points and he got moved further up Da Corte's hierarchy. Morretti had gathered a lot of information about Shaun including getting pictures of you…and he knew you were pregnant. Da Corte sent Shaun back to the CIA with a deal…." Nick stopped knowing he had already gone too far.

"What was the deal?... Nick! What was the deal?" Emily was almost shouting now.

"Emily, he really had no choice…. Da Corte said he wouldn't blow the CIA op against the terrorists if they dropped the investigation against him. He wanted Shaun to work for him and to make sure he didn't do anything stupid he wanted Katie….. it was a double win for him…. His wife could never have children and longed for a daughter. You kind of look like his wife so he made Katie part of the deal….. really it was to just stick the knife in"

"So I'm guessing the CIA signed off on this?"

"Yes, they had to….there was too much to lose"

"You're sick….all of you! Especially Shaun. How could you look me in the eye back then… how could you hold my hand at their funeral… you bastard!"

"Emily I'm sorry… I really am"

Emily's mind was in overdrive….. "Wait… how come Shaun's back then? Surely if he's back Da Corte will know. Is Katie in danger now?"

"No, no way, that woman adores her" That made Emily even more mad.

"Well, why's he back?"

"Da Corte's finally been arrested. Shaun continued getting information to us the whole time. He knew Da Corte would never hurt Katie. His wife loves her…. and I think he does too"

"Don't you dare talk about them loving her…they have no right!"

"As I was saying, Da Corte's been arrested….over here"

"He's here?"

"Yes and so is Katie and his wife. They were here on a business trip. We finally had enough to take him down.

"So what next? What happens to Katie?"

"I don't know. No-one's spoken about it"

"Not even Shaun?"

"No"

"So no-one gives a shit. She's expendable?... Where's he being held?"

"I can't say"

"Nick you better start doing something or I'll blow the lid on this. Tell your bosses I want my daughter back. This is my number"…. She passed him a piece of paper…,"give me a call when you have some news. If I don't hear from you in 24 hours I'm going higher up…. I don't care if I lose my job. Remember, I have connections too". She hated using her mother and father's positions to threaten people, but right now she was desperate.

She left Nick and went back to an ever impatient growing Morgan in his car. She told him everything as he drove them back to her apartment. She really wanted to take her mind off the whole thing for the next 24 hours whilst she waited for Nick to contact her….. _if_ he did.

They got some beers and a take out and sank into Emily's sofa, both completely exhausted from the last few days. They talked for a while about anything other than the current situation. After a couple of hours Emily gave a big yawn… "I need to go to bed" she said sleepily.

Morgan was not sure whether he should offer to stay or go…. He didn't want to leave, but he also didn't want to seem smothering. He didn't need to make up his mind though. She stood up in front of him and held out a hand to him… "you coming?"

He looked up at her, pretty surprised. He didn't expect this with everything going on.

"Well?" she raised an eyebrow at him. He took her hand and let her lead him to her bedroom. She didn't turn the light on, just walked over to the bed and turned to face him. She put her hands around his neck and kissed him on the lips. He let his arms snake around her waist.

"You sure?" he asked quietly, not really wanting to give her chance to change her mind.

"Yes Derek…. I need this…. I need you right now"

They continued to kiss each other intensely. He took off her T-shirt, her raising her arms to allow it. God she was beautiful…. He kissed her neck and collarbone as he gently lowered her onto the bed so he was hovering above her. As he did she grabbed at his belt buckle.

"Hey, slow down princess" and he removed her hands from his belt. He wanted to savour every inch of her and didn't want it over in a matter of minutes, which it would be if she got her hands on anything down there.

He moved her hands above her head and held them there with one of his hands. He carried on kissing her from her neck down to the top of her jeans. He undid them and pulled them off her.

She grabbed hold of his shirt and began to attempt to take it off him. Once again he stopped her, "Hey, I said patience"

"Derek, this isn't fair, you're way to over dressed compared to me"

"Ok, have it your way" he said with a grin.

He pulled off his shirt and she immediately placed her hands on his bare back. She ran her nails gently along his back which drove him wild….he had to take his mind off it quickly so he concentrated on her once again.

He moved back up her body and kissed her on the mouth, letting his tongue explore inside. As he did this he gently moved his hand inside her panties and brushed her clit. She let out a little gasp. He stayed there for a minute or so and then pushed one finger inside of her. The access was easy and he could tell very welcomed so he moved another finger in. She closed her eyes and he stared at her for a few seconds enjoying the fact _he_ was making her feel that way.

He snapped out of it when she opened her eyes and looked at him.

She moved her hands to the belt again and he let her unbuckle it this time. She then moved to the zipper as he continued moving his fingers inside her. He quickly removed himself from her to take the rest of his clothes off….. he didn't think he'd ever got them off quite so quickly before. He also took the opportunity to take off her panties and then moved back up her body.

Kissing her deeply he slowly moved inside of her, not wanting to forget a second of it. She was stroking her hands all over his body. He made love to her, kissing her neck, collarbone, breasts….everywhere in fact. He could feel himself close to climax and Emily could tell he slowed down to stop it.

"It's ok" she whispered to him

"No….I want this to last"

"Hey, we've got all the time in the world…let it go"

Those words alone caused him to give up and after a few seconds he came inside of her….as he did so he continued to stroke her so she made it there too.

He lay on top of her for a while, completely exhausted. He was really heavy on her, but she liked the feel of his naked body on hers….. she felt safe and protected, although she'd never tell him that.

After a while, he rolled off her and pulled her into a hug beside him. He kissed he on the forehead and they both fell asleep not long after that. They slept right through to mid morning….she had not slept that well in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to anything**

**I had a real hard time writing this chapter, so I apologise if it's not very good.**

**Chapter 5**

Emily didn't expect to hear anything from Nick and was preparing herself for explaining everything to her parents. In spite of everything, she had had a good day with Morgan…..most of it spent in bed in an attempt to catch up on the last 5 years! It felt good. The underlying panic she felt in the bottom of her stomach disappeared for a few hours.

In the afternoon she got the call she was waiting for, however, it was from Brandon, not Nick as she had expected.

"Hey Emily?"

It took everything for Emily to stop herself screaming down the phone to him.

"What Shaun? What have you got to tell me?"

"Come to the hotel to talk"

"Ok, I'll be there in half hour…this better be good news Shaun" and she hung up the phone without saying another word.

"He wants me to go to the hotel", she told Morgan

"Who? Nick or Brandon?"

"Shaun". As much as she hated him, she still could call him nothing other than Shaun. That's all he had ever been to her. Morgan on the other hand could think of far worse things to call him, but didn't want to refer to him as anything familiar to either him or Emily.

"Ok, let's go then…. You do want me to come right?"

"Yeah…. I'm not sure what I'd do if I was left alone with him. I better leave my gun here" she said with a little laugh.

"Yes, may be that's a good idea, but I'm taking mine" he informed her.

The three of them stood in the hotel room. Brandon and Morgan staring at each other, neither willing to back down first….. definitely an 'alpha male' contest going on here.

"Does he have to be here?" Brandon asked Emily, not taking his eyes of Morgan.

"Yep". She was blunt and offered no explanation or reasoning.

"So, what's happening with Katie now then Shaun?"

Brandon was forced to move his gaze away from Morgan to Emily…. "Would you just let me explain a few things first?"

"No Shaun…. There is no possible explanation for what you've done. The only reason I'm standing here and not breaking your balls right now is because I want to know when I'm getting my daughter back. You have no idea how much I hate you."

"She's my daughter too", Brandon almost shouted.

"No!" she shouted back, "You gave up any right you had to her the day you gave her away."

"Legally, I have rights".

Emily closed her eyes to calm her self a little….. "Shaun, will you just tell me what's going on."

"They're cutting a deal…"

"Oh, another deal eh?"

"Emily, would you just listen to me". Brandon was getting impatient and Morgan didn't like the way he was talking to her, but he bit his tongue. He could see Emily was ready to burst.

"There's enough evidence against Da Corte's wife to put her behind bars for a few years…. She had plenty of knowledge of what Da Corte was doing."

"So, they lock her up and then Katie's got to come back right?"

"Yes but she said she'd spill everything about the deal we struck involving Katie, if the media investigate they'll be able to prove what she's saying."

"So what? That's the CIA's problem" she said curtly.

Brandon gave a sarcastic laugh… "You know there's no way they'd want it to get out that they were willing to trade a child. They won't let that happen"

"Trade a child? Are you listening to yourself Shaun? That's your…was your daughter you're talking about!"

"Yes, I'm well aware of that Emily. If you'd let me finish…..". Brandon looked like he was losing patience.

Emily said nothing.

"They've offered her a deal…. We get Katie back, she says nothing and walks"

"So not only did she steal a child, she lived with someone who essentially was a terrorist, and she gets away with it?"

"Yes, if you want Katie back, it's the way it has to be"

"Yeah, well that stinks!"

"God Emily, you're never satisfied are you?"

That was it, Emily lost it. She flew over to Brandon and pushed him in the chest, "Have you any idea what I've been through over the last ten years? You ruined my life Shaun. I grieved for you. I grieved for Katie". Morgan didn't move. She deserved to show Brandon what he had done to her.

"Part of me died back then".

"You don't look like you're doing too bad", Brandon said shrugging his shoulders.

Emily was shocked by that statement. How could he be so cold? She took at step back from him and stared at him. There was no emotion in his face at all.

"Who are you? You're not the Shaun I knew."

"This is me Emily, I guess I can just turn it off and on when I need to."

Emily was breathing heavily. Morgan didn't know what she was going to do next, but he continued to let her have her moment. Her faced softened and instead of getting angry as he thought she would, he could see that she was about to cry. He was about to take a step towards her, when she turned and ran out of the room.

Morgan walked towards Brandon…. "Tell me what happens now" Morgan demanded to know from him.

"It'll take a couple of days for them to sort the deal. I'll give them Emily's details and get them to call her when it's sorted".

Morgan went to walk away, but couldn't help himself….. "How could you do it? Give up your own child?"

Brandon shrugged, "it was just work"

That incensed Morgan. He turned and started walking after Emily. As he did Brandon spoke to him, "So how long you been fucking her?"

That was it… that was all the excuse he needed to do what he'd wanted do for days.

He spun round and almost jumped toward Brandon. He pushed him up against the wall and put his forearm across his neck. Brandon did not resist. Morgan scowled at him, "You have no idea how good you had it do you?"

Brandon smiled at him, "Oh, dear someone has it bad."

"What is wrong with you man? You're twisted!"

With the annoying smirk still on his face Brandon said, "Does she still do that thing with her tongue…."

Morgan didn't let Brandon finish. He snapped and punched Brandon in the stomach. Brandon responded by pushing Morgan off him….he was going to enjoy this fight. Both men were well built, a good match for each other really. Brandon rushed at Morgan and slammed him into the wall behind him. Punches were flying in from both men and eventually Brandon got the better of Morgan and got him on the floor pinning him down…. "Don't try and take me on buddy, you have no idea what I'm capable of" Brandon said in a low voice.

"Oh I think I do". Morgan responded and as he said that he head butted Brandon, causing him to fall backwards. It was Morgan's turn to get the better of Brandon. He hovered over Brandon and said, "You stay away from her, you hear me? Get your pal Nick to contact her from now on" and straight after saying that he punched Brandon in the face full force and walked out of the room.

Morgan got into the drivers seat next to Emily. He could see she had been crying. She turned and looked at him and her eyes widened.

"What the hell happened to you?" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"Derek, you've got a fat lip and blood dripping down your head".

Morgan hadn't even noticed as the adrenaline had been pumping.

"Oh, we had words. Don't worry about it"

Emily was about to scold him….that's what she would usually do, but instead she asked, "Who won?"

"Do really have to ask that?" he said smiling, but slightly grimacing at the same time as it stung.

She smiled back so he knew he'd got away with that one.

The next day Emily was surprised to get a call from Child Services. They wanted to meet with her, but wouldn't tell her anything over the phone. They arranged to come to her apartment the next day. Emily spent the whole evening cleaning the place from top to bottom. She was so nervous. Morgan had tried to calm her down, but nothing he did worked.

"Do you want me to stay for the meeting?" Morgan asked her in the morning.

Emily pondered for a moment. She knew she wanted him there, but didn't know what was for the best.

"What if they ask who you are? What do we say?"

"Well, considering no-one knows about what's going on between us, apart from may be Garcia, we should probably just say we're friends". As he said it, Morgan realised they hadn't had 'the talk'…. The talk about what they really were. Were they together? He was sure Emily had more important things to worry about, but he wanted her to know that he wanted them to be together.

"Emily….tell them whatever you want. I'm happy to be anything you want" and he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

She smiled… "Well, I want you to be there….just in case I forget something they say. I just know I'm going to say the wrong thing"

"No you won't. Just be yourself. It'll be fine"

Monica from Child Services arrived about 11am. They exchanged pleasantries and Emily got her a drink. She had introduced Derek as a friend, only for the fact that it could get them both in trouble at work and that was the last thing she needed right now on top of everything else.

Monica began, "This is a very unusual situation and will have to be handled very delicately"

"Of course, but I will get her back won't I?" Emily was annoyed with herself for being so impatient, but it was just like her to get straight to the point.

"Emily, the law is on your side. She is your daughter, although that will need to be proven by DNA"

"Where is she now?"

"She's with a foster family"

"Foster family? Why?"

"Emily, we can't just bring her to you. Khirra is going through a huge trauma. Her entire family has just been taken away from her."

"They're not her family, and her name is Katie". Morgan could see her getting worked up. He squeezed her arm and whispered her name.

Emily realised what she had done. "I'm sorry. I just hate the thought of her being with strangers…" She paused, "But I guess that is exactly what I am". A single tear fell down her cheek.

Monica let Emily finish… "Emily, I realise that this is difficult for everyone and our number one priority is Katie's well being. You will have to be assessed, but there is no reason you will not get her back. It will be a staged process and she will have psychologists working with her to help her through this and explain everything to her as we go along."

"I understand. So what happens next?"

"I will conduct the assessment over the next few days. I can already see that your apartment is more than adequate, or it will be with a few alterations. I will have to speak with your employers and ask you some questions about your family… but it really is just a formality."

Emily hated that they would be assessing her, but knew it was necessary.

Monica continued… "we will also do the DNA test and then we will arrange a first meeting when we feel she is emotionally ready"

"Will she know who I am?"

"Yes, we will have told her prior to you meeting her. We don't know when that will be as it will depend upon how she reacts to the news. Ten year olds are very resilient, so I don't think it will be long".

They discussed a few more things and Monica left, Morgan seeing her out of the door. He turned and saw Emily still in the same position on the sofa as he has left her. She was staring into space. He went over and sat next to her, putting his arms around her.

"Hey, you ok?" he whispered.

"Yes, I just can't take it all in…. I could meet her in a few days. What the hell do I say to her?"

Morgan laughed, "You will figure it out"

"Oh god, I just thought, we're back at work tomorrow….I guess I'm going to have some explaining to do there"

"Yes you have madam. This ones a biggy"

Emily stayed in his arms. A big smile creeping across her face. She couldn't be happier right now. She was in the arms of the man she loved and she was going to get her daughter back. Two things she never thought would happen in her lifetime. This was what joy felt like.

**OK, sorry I know not much happened in this chapter. So now I'm deciding on whether Emily should get her happy ending in the next chapter or whether to add a twist….decisions decisions! **BTW The fight scene was for TVCrazed ;-)****


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to anything**

**If there's anyone who speaks, or is Italian, I apologise profusely for the Italian phrases. I have had to rely on the internet for them.**

**Thanks everyone…**

Chapter 6

Emily got into work earlier than everyone else the following morning, leaving a sleeping Morgan in her bed. She knew Hotch would be in super early as usual and she wanted to explain things to him first whilst the place was quiet.

She knocked on the open door to make him aware of her presence and walked in.

"Prentiss, what are you doing in so early?"

"I needed to speak with you about a personal matter"

"Ok, go on"  
"It's a very long story, which if it's ok with you, I'd like to explain in detail to the whole team, but I wanted to give you the heads up first"

Hotch didn't say anything but signalled for her to continue.

"Ten years ago I had a baby….."

Hotch's expression immediately changed and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"To cut a very ling story short, I believed she was died years ago along with her father. I found out a few days ago that they are both alive and I'm going to get her back soon. I know this is going to mean I need some time off and you may feel that I can't continue on this team, which isn't what I want, but I will do anything to get her back."

Hotch had a perplexed look on his face trying to process everything she had just said.

"Prentiss, this is a huge deal and a lot to take in. We've got a lot to talk about, but don't go jumping the gun about leaving. I have a lot of questions and I'm sure the team will too, which is why I understand why you want to tell the team at the same time….. I know of no new cases today so I will assemble the team in a couple of hours."

"Thanks Hotch… Also, just so you know, Morgan already knows. He's been helping me out the last few days."

Hotch acknowledged what she said, but didn't think anything more of it other than 'typical Morgan and Prentiss'. They certainly had form for going off and doing their own thing on cases.

Hotch did as he said he would and gathered the team in the briefing room where Emily explained the whole story which took some time. To say they were all surprised, horrified and pleased for her all at the same time was an understatement.

The next few days were conflicting for Emily. She was excited about seeing her baby but was also scared to death. She desperately tried to take her mind off it by working hard and spending time with Morgan.

The little time they did have together Morgan spent trying to spoil her, knowing that there were some tough times up ahead. He pulled out some of his best moves, wining and dining her and generally treating her like a princess. He knew she was distracted and she was desperately trying not to show it to him. He loved her for the fact she was trying so hard to please him whilst going through something so stressful.

One evening they were lay on her sofa watching a movie. Emily had been quieter than normal all day and Morgan was finding it hard to pay attention to the film.

He was stroking her arm softly as she was lay in front of him, "Hey princess, you seem quiet today. You thinking about Katie?"

"Yeah kind of"

"Kind of?"

"Derek, I think I need to talk to you about something"

Morgan could hear the nervousness in her voice and was immediately concerned.

"What's up?"

"Katie… well it's a huge deal, right?"

"Of course"

"And this thing between me and you….. well….."

Morgan didn't like where this was going, especially as she'd called it 'a thing'. He stayed quiet to hear her out.

"Well I'm not sure what it is…..I'm not sure what you want it to be. I mean it's not just me now is it? I have a 10 year old daughter."

Morgan continued to stay quiet, trying to figure out what the right response was.

Emily couldn't bear the silence, so continued, "It's ok if you want out of this now… I'd understand. Better to do it now than further on down the line".

"Is that what you want?" Morgan said with a frown.

"No of course not, I've…" She stopped mid sentence.

"You've what Emily?"

She wanted to tell him that she had wanted this for a long time. She wanted to tell him she loved him, but stopped herself.

"It doesn't matter. I just don't want you to feel pressured. You've been amazing the last few days and I don't want to impose any more"

"Impose?" Morgan said annoyed, "Are you kidding me? Emily, as hard as the last few days have been, I wouldn't have been anywhere else. I know this is going to be complicated over the next few months, but I would like to be by your side the whole time if you'd let me. To be honest, I'm surprised myself that I'm not freaking out, but this whole thing just feels right"

"Really?"

"Yes really" and he gave her a gentle kiss on her beautiful lips.

"Derek Morgan, I always knew you were a good guy, but not this good" and she gave him one of those smiles he knew she only gave him.

He suddenly got a mischievous look on his face…. "So, you gonna let me show you just how good I am?"

And with that, he stood up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Derek, what are you doing?" she squealed.

"Taking you to bed Agent Prentiss". He carried her to her bedroom and went on to show her just how good he was….. several times.

The next day the team flew off to Georgia where they had a case. They stayed there a couple of nights. On the last day, Emily got the call she was waiting for from Monica.

"Hi Emily"

"Hey Monica, how's everything going?"

"I've got some good news for you. You can meet Katie the day after next. Is that ok with you?"

Emily caught her breath, "Yes of course. Where? When?"

"Well if you come to the Child Centre down town for eleven, I'll meet you there and go through a few things beforehand. It would be good if you could bring someone with you for support".

"Sure. How is she? Does she know about me now?"

"Yes, we told her yesterday. She's doing ok. She's pretty quiet, but that's to be expected in the circumstances. She's a very resilient little girl and fully understands everything we have told her."

"Oh ok. Well I guess I'll see you on Thursday then."

"Yes Emily. See you then".

Panic suddenly set in. What on earth was she going to say to her?

Luckily they didn't have a case on Thursday so Hotch was able to let Morgan have the day off to go with Emily to the Child Centre. Hotch thought how nice it was of Morgan to support Prentiss like this…little did he know the extent of the support!

Emily hadn't had a wink of sleep that night and as a result of her tossing and turning, neither did Morgan. He'd spent every night with her since this whole saga started accept for when they were away on the case in Georgia…. That was too risky.

He drove her to the Child Centre and they met Monica.

"Where is she?" Emily asked impatiently.

Monica gave a little smile, "Emily, she's just in a room down the corridor. She's with her psychologist, Angela".

"Oh ok… erm, Monica, I know this may seem like a silly question, but I take it Katie does speak English? It's ok though if she doesn't because my Italian's pretty good…" Emily was speaking so fast Morgan didn't think she'd taken a breath.

"Emily, calm yourself down. She's ok and yes she speaks perfect English. She's a very well educated young girl".

Emily felt herself swell with pride and then felt a little sad knowing she'd played no part in that education.

"So what do I say? What do I do?"

"Angela will facilitate the whole thing and guide you through it. Just remember that this will be strange for both of you so don't expect too much this first meeting."

"Ok" Emily mumbled under her breath. Morgan watched as she tapped her fingers on her leg frantically. He reached across and put his big hand over her delicate one. The feeling of his warm hand on her helped to calm her down a little. She was so glad he was with her.

Monica led them down the corridor and stopped outside a window looking into a side room. There sat on a sofa was a little girl…. Emily's little girl. She was dressed in a sweet denim dress with red tights and black shoes. Her hair was long and dark and fell around her face just as Emily's did.

Emily stood and stared at her. She cupped her hands over her mouth and took a deep breath, trying to hold back her tears.

Katie was beautiful…. perfect, but she looked so small and so sad. Emily couldn't imagine what she was going through. Emily's heart was racing. She felt Morgan's arm slide around her waist. "Hey Emily, it'll be fine. Go on…. Go in."

Emily turned and looked at him. He could tell she was petrified. He had never seen her look so scared. Not even when faced with some of the most evil and depraved unsubs.

She cautiously opened the door and he could see her hands shaking. She went in the room and Angela introduced herself and shook Emily's hand. Emily took a seat on the chair opposite Katie. Morgan was amazed by the resemblance between the child and her mother. He knew they looked alike from the photo, but in the flesh, it was incredible.

Angela started off;

"Khirra, this is Emily. Do you remember who Emily is? What we talked about?"

The little girl nodded and gave a small glance up at Emily.

Emily was annoyed that Angela was still calling her Khirra, but was not going to question it now.

Angela looked towards Emily and gestured toward Katie, signalling for Emily to speak to her.

Emily didn't expect that so soon, but knew she had to say something, so she did what felt natural.

She moved towards the little girl, but not too close. She knelt down in front of her so she was at eye level. She started off softly, "Hey, I am so so sorry for what has happened to you over the last few weeks. None of this is your fault and you will feel better soon."

Katie slowly moved her gaze from the floor to look at Emily.

"I want you to know that I never wanted this to happen and I have missed you very very much."

The little girl shifted a little in her seat, not knowing what to do.

Emily moved a little closer to her and whispered in Italian, "Ti voglio molto bene. Ti ho amato dal giorno cui sei nato. Non ho mei smesso di"

_(I love you very much. I have loved you since the day your were born. I have never stopped)._

Katie's eyes widened and she stared at Emily curiously. No-on had spoken Italian to her since they took her mother away.

Angela and Monica were both taken aback by Emily's fluency in the language. Morgan just smiled to himself feeling so proud of Emily and not being surprised at all.

Katie was still staring at Emily and her eyes welled with tears. After a few seconds she had tears streaming down her face. Emily wanted to pull her into a hug, but knew it may be too soon. She reached over and put her hand on top of Katie's to see how she would respond to the affection. Katie didn't flinch so Emily moved in a bit closer.

"Bambina, tutto andra bene. Ti amo con tutta L'anima"

_(Baby, everything will be ok. I love you with all my heart)_.

Katie jumped forward and latched onto Emily in a hug. The little girl sobbed and sobbed and Emily held her tightly, desperately holding back her own tears. She held her for a few minutes until Angela broke the silence.

"Khirra, it's time for Emily to go now".

Emily shot Angela a glance….. she'd barely had any time with her.

"Emily can come back tomorrow. Would you like that?"

Katie nodded. She still hadn't spoken a word.

Angela took hold of Katie's hand and began to lead her out of the room. As she did Emily said, "Ciao bambina" _(Goodbye baby)_.

The little girl stopped and looked back at Emily and she heard a little breath say, "Ciao" back to her.

After they had left the room, Monica and Morgan walked in. Morgan gave Emily a reassuring smile.

"Why did she end it so quickly? Did I do something wrong?"

"I told you Emily, it's little steps. It went well today"

"You think so?"

"Emily, she hasn't been near anyone since her mo… since Mrs Da Corte left"

"Oh…..and what about her name? Angela was calling her Khirra."

"Emily, to her, that's her name. That's all she's ever known. Angela has told her that she was born Katie. She knows that. Once she gets to know where she really came from she will be given the choice as to what she's called…. Sound fair?"

"I guess." Emily felt a little annoyed with herself that she'd made such a big deal of it.

She walked out to the car with Morgan, thinking over and over again about what she had said to Katie. As they got to the car, Morgan stopped her by taking hold of her arm. He stood in front of her and enveloped her in his big arms. He kissed her hair and said, "you ok?"

"Yeah, just thinking about what I said to her. Was it the right thing? Do you think I scared her?"

"No way. What you said was perfect….. and talking to her in Italian…. that was a stroke of genius". He said smiling at her.

"You think?"

"Definitely. You could see her change as soon as she heard those words whatever they were….. You're amazing, do you know that?"

Emily didn't respond. She just let herself melt into his hug and allowed herself to smile.

Under the exceptional circumstances Hotch let Emily have some leave. The whole team were more than willing to put in a little extra work to cover for Emily.

She continued to have regular meetings with Katie and they got better and better. She got more and more talkative. They talked about her school, her favourite subjects, her friends. There was so much to learn about her and Emily was enjoying every second.

One day, without warning, Angela came into the room where Emily and Katie were playing. She sat down next to Katie and spoke a little about what she had been doing with Emily.

"So, are you enjoying playing with Emily?"

"Yes" Katie replied, distracted by the jigsaw puzzle they were doing. She was holding one piece of the puzzle looking frustrated, trying to figure out where it went.

"How would you feel about going to stay with Emily?"

Emily hadn't expected that. Angela could have warned her. She sat there nervously waiting for Katie's answer.

"Erm….. yes I'd like that."

Emily beamed….then panicked….. then beamed again. Katie just carried on with the jigsaw, like they'd just asked her if she wanted to go to the park, not live with a practical stranger. May be she didn't see Emily as a stranger? The fact that Katie was so calm about the whole thing, seemed to be a positive in Emily's eyes.

"There's one other thing Khirra", Angela continued. "Can you look at me for a minute please."

Katie did as she was told and turned to look at the woman.

"You know when we talked about when you were born and Emily called you Katie?"

She nodded.

"And then you were called Khirra?"

She nodded again.

"Well, we were just wandering what you would like to be called from now on. It's entirely up to you."

Emily watched Katie intently. She wished she knew what she was thinking. Katie sat there and pondered for what felt like hours. She turned to Emily and smiled sweetly, "I like the name Katie. It's pretty. I'd like to be called Katie…. But I like Khirra too. Can I be called both?"

"What to you mean?" Angela asked.

"Well I could be called Katie Khirra, because I was called Katie first….but… what would my last name be?"

Angela looked at Emily and prompted her to speak,

"Well sweetie, my last name is Prentiss. If you like, that could be your last name too."

"Ok" she said cheerily. Emily was on top of the world.

Emily had arranged to see Morgan that night. He'd been away on a case for a few days and she missed him like crazy. She was so excited to tell him her news, although she was still unsure of what it would mean to their relationship. She decided to make a fuss of him tonight, knowing that getting alone time would be difficult soon.

Right on time there was a knock at her door. Emily answered it wearing a silk robe and a big grin. On opening the door she saw a tired looking Morgan on the other side. His worn out face however soon turned into one of his award winning smiles when he saw her.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey back" he replied, walking towards her and shutting the door behind him. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a lingering kiss, "I missed you" he whispered.

"Me too…. So I've decided to spoil you tonight… Agent Morgan"

"Oh yeah? What you got planned?"

"Well, I got some steak in….."

"Sounds good, I'm starving."

"But before that, I thought you might like a starter."

"Definitely, what is it?"

Emily took a step back and let her robe slide off her. She was wearing nothing underneath it apart from a dainty necklace. Morgan could feel the immediate excitement in his slacks.

"Wow!" he grinned and moved towards her pulling her into him and kissing her urgently this time. He lifted her up and she heard a muffled voice say, "Bedroom".

"No" she ordered.

"No? What? Right here?"

"No"

"Where then?" She smiled and nodded towards the hot tub, which he hadn't noticed had been bubbling away.

"Oh yes" he grinned, "I've been waiting to get you in that for weeks….Actually, come to think of it, I've been waiting to get you in there for a couple of years!"

He quickly carried her over to the tub and set her down beside it.

"C'mon Derek, you're going to have to get a lot more naked than that if you're getting in my hot tub."

He didn't waste any time ripping his clothes off and joining her in the tub…. On the side was two glasses and a bottle of champagne. She poured them both a glass and handed one to Morgan. He gulped the lot down in one go and put his glass on the side. He took Emily's glass off her and did the same with it.

"Jees Derek, someone's in a hurry!"

"Do you have any idea what seeing you naked in a hot tub does to a guy?"

"Yes Derek, I can see exactly what it does." And she winked at him.

With that he moved over to her and started kissing her all over. He made love to her frantically, making up for the last few days that he hadn't seen her.

After he got his breath back they had a little more champagne, causing both of them to feel a little light headed. She then went back over to him and straddled his thighs. Her position was just right to give him perfect access to her breasts which he kissed and nipped at gently. Emily was kissing his neck when he took hold of her wrists, "Hey Emily, stop for a second."

"Stop?"

"Yeah, look at me."

She did as he said, intrigued by what he was about to say.

"You know this isn't just about sex right?"

Emily laughed looking down at them both, "What _this_ isn't about sex?" and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well of course it is, but this…what we're doing right now… it's because I love you…..you know that right?"

Emily was completely shocked. She never expected this so soon….not from the 'ladies man', Derek Morgan.

Morgan could see the look on her face, but took it to be panic rather than shock.

"It's ok Emily, I don't expect you to say it back, not if you don't feel it too, or if you're not ready."  
Now she felt awful.

She cupped his face in both her hands and kissed him sweetly.

"Derek Morgan, I love you too. I've loved you for a long time."

She kissed him deeply. She let her hands wander down his body. She lifted herself slightly and guided herself down so he was inside her once again. As they rocked gently Emily thought about how happy she was….there was only one time in her life she had felt this happy before and that was over ten years ago.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to anything. **

**This chapter doesn't really have much action in it, but it's needed to move on to the next part. I wanted to show the relationship forming between Katie, Emily and Derek. Please bear with me. Thanks everyone…**

Chapter 7

The morning after Derek had gotten back from the last case, they were lay in Emily's bed well into the late morning. They were both exhausted…. Derek physically from the case and Emily emotionally from the massive upheaval in her life.

"Derek?"

"Uh huh?" it was fair to say that Derek sounded like a zombie right now.

"Hey" she said as she tickled his ribs. Even a big hunk of beef is sensitive to tickles!

"What?" he said turning to face her with a sleepy grin on his face.

"I have some good news."

"Oh yeah?"

"Monica said Katie can come and stay with me." She had the biggest smile on her face.

"Emily, that's great. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well, we were kind of busy with other things." And she winked at him.

"Fair enough. When you say stay…?"

"Monica said that it would have to be staged… over the next couple of weeks she can stay a couple of nights and if that goes ok she can come and live with me…..for good."

"Em…. I'm so pleased for you." And he leaned over and gave her a sweet kiss.

He pulled away from her and she just looked at him. She kept looking….

"What's the matter?" he said wandering why that smile had disappeared.

"Well…. It's just… how do you feel about it?"

"Hey, like I said before, I know this is going to be tough, but I want to be here. I understand that Katie will be your priority and I can take a step back if that's what you want, but I promise you, this won't freak me out."

She smiled at him, "Really? Cos right now I'm really freaking out….."

"What. About us?" Derek said concerned.

"No, about having a ten year old child coming to live with me. How the hell do I know what to do?"

"Emily, you'll do just fine…." And he pulled her in closer to him.

Emily spent the next few days making the most of her time with Derek. They did 'normal' dating things like going to the movies and out to dinner….just getting to know each other more….. and they both liked what they found. They were taking a walk one evening in the nearby park. It was night time but the moon was shining pretty bright and reflected off the small lake looking very pretty. They were laughing at one of Garcia's photo-shopped pictures of Reid as the 'nutty professor'. As the laughter trailed off, Emily stopped Derek by taking hold of one of his hands and turning him round to face her.

"Derek, I wanted to ask you something."

"Of course, go on…."

"You know I'm seeing Katie tomorrow? Well I was wandering if you wanted to come with me to meet her?"

"Really? You think that's a good idea right now?"

"Well I asked Angela and she said she thought it would be a good idea before I bought her home…..unless you don't want to. I understand if you don't."

"Hey, why wouldn't I? I just wanted to make sure it's the right thing for her… I'd be honoured. Count me in."

The next morning Emily awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. She sleepily moved her arm across to give Derek a morning cuddle…..but the side of the bed he had been sleeping in was empty. She looked around the room….his keys, phone and all his clothes were gone. Oh god was he freaking out? She was surprised this hadn't happened already. She went downstairs to see if there was any sign of him there…. But nothing. Then she saw a note on her breakfast table_… 'Morning beautiful…. Just had to pop out for something….will be back before we have to leave. D xx'_. Emily smiled to herself. She couldn't quite believe how chilled out he was being about the whole thing and wandered how she would have coped without him around. She really had to have more faith.

About an hour later there was a knock at the front door. Emily opened it and there stood in the doorway was Derek holding a very cute doll which had long brown hair and was wearing a denim dress. He held the doll up so Emily could see.

"Do you think she'll like it? I mean, do you think she's too old for dolls?"

Emily could do nothing more than grab him and plant a big kiss on his lips. She pulled away from him and shook her head.

"What? So she is too old for it?" Derek said looking gutted.

"No Derek. She's not too old…. You just never fail to amaze me. It's lovely. She'll love it I'm sure. Now let's get out of here or we'll be late."

Derek stood outside the play room whilst Emily went in to explain about who she was about to meet. He could hear Emily speaking…

"Hey sweetie. How you doing today?"

"I'm ok. We played baseball at school today. I've never played that. We didn't do it in my old school."

"I guess it's an American thing really. Did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah it was fun" and the little girl gave a smile and then a couple of seconds later she let it drop…"when am I coming to live with you?"

"Well tomorrow you can come and stay a couple of nights and then if you like it, you can come and live with me. Sound good?"

Katie nodded.

"And you know how you said you liked baseball? Well I know someone else who likes it too."

"Who? You? Do you like it too?"

"No. Not really, but my friend Derek does… a lot. His favourite team are called the Chicago Cubs." Derek wandered how on earth she knew that….he had never spoken to Emily about baseball. She wasn't remotely interested in that stuff. But she was right and that made him smile.

"Who's Derek?" Katie asked looking confused.

"He's a very special friend of mine and he will probably be at my place a fair bit so I'd like you to meet him. He's just outside. Is that ok?"

"Uh huh" she replied nodding.

Emily's heart was pounding. She didn't know why. She had seen Derek with kids loads of times and knew he was great them. But of course this was different. She prayed that Katie would be comfortable with him. She went over to the door to let him in.

Derek walked in with a smile on his face. Katie stared at him. She appeared to be mesmerised by him. Emily was about to introduce him, but stopped herself as Derek went and knelt in front of Katie. She looked so small next to him.

"Hey Katie, how you doing?" and he warmly smiled at her.

"Good. My m….I mean Emily says you like baseball? I played that today."

"Wow! Really?"

"Yes. Emily says you like the Chicago Bears."

Derek laughed…. "No the Chicago Cubs sweetie."

"Oh" and she looked down, a little disappointed in herself for getting it wrong. Derek was worried that she was upset that he laughed at her.

"You wanna watch a game on the TV some time?"

Katie's eyes lit up at him, "Oh yes please. When?"

"I err…. I don't know when they're next on. I'll have a look at the schedules."

"Good." She said very matter of factly. "Do you play baseball too Derek?"

"I used to."

"That's good. So we can play that too." Derek could tell that was a statement not a request. This kid was just like her mother!

Derek almost forgot the doll he had for Katie in his hand.

"I got you a present." And he held it out to her… he watched her reaction trying to assess whether she thought she was too old for it or not.

"Oh she's real pretty. Thank you! And her dress. I've got one just like it."

Emily realised that the dress was just like the one Katie had been wearing the first time she met her and of course Derek had seen Katie that day too. He really didn't miss anything.

"You're welcome kiddo." He looked back at Emily and winked. She just smiled back at him. They sat and played for a while until it was time to go. Emily went over to Katie and gave her a hug.

"Katie, I'll see tomorrow when I come and pick you up for the weekend. Ok?"

"Yes. Are you coming too?" and she looked up at Derek and shook his hand. He melted looking into those dark eyes that looked all too familiar…. Not knowing what to say he looked at Emily and she looked back at him looking equally as lost for words.

"Erm, if he's not working and he wants to then I guess so." Emily said hesitantly.

Katie looked back to Derek, "So, are you working?" Derek couldn't help but laugh inside at the directness of this little girl. She definitely was to the point and wouldn't sit around waiting for things to happen.

"No I'm not working. If you want me there kiddo, I'll be there." He softly touched her chin with one finger and winked at her.

As they were walking back to Derek's car Emily linked her arm with his and said, "Has there ever been a member of the female species that doesn't fall for the Derek Morgan charm?"

"Nope, I don't think so…..although there was this one chick who took about four years to fall for it, but I bagged her in the end."

"Bagged her? Chick? Oh my god there are so many things wrong with that sentence I…"

Derek just winked at Emily and laughed…. She couldn't help but laugh back at him.

The following day they picked up Katie and took her back to Emily's place. Emily showed her round the whole place and then finally to what would be Katie's bedroom. Emily had decorated it in purple's and reds. She didn't think Katie was much of a 'pink' type of girl. She had put some dainty fairy lights above the bed and some fluffy pillows on the bed….. Emily made it Katie's own little haven… a place Emily would have loved growing up. Katie loved it and went and jumped on the bed. Derek felt a sense of pride as Katie was carrying the doll he had bought her…..she hadn't put it down since they'd picked her up.

"So, has she got a name yet?" Derek asked the little girl.

"Mia." She said sadly.

"That's the name of you best friend. Right?" Emily asked her.

"Yes, but I guess I'm not going to see her again." Katie lowered her head and a few tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Derek moved out of the way and let Emily join Katie on the bed. Emily took her into her arms.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry you miss her. It's just really complicated to get in contact with her right now. May be some time in the future you will be able to… you'll make new friends though at your new school. I promise."

Emily knew all too well how hard it was to make friends in a new school, but at least Katie would have plenty of time unlike Emily did when she was younger.

"How about we go make some cookies. Yeah?"

Katie nodded.

"And I think Derek has a surprise for you".

Katie's eyes brightened up as she looked at Derek.

"Kiddo, there's a Cubs game on tonight…. Wanna help me cheer them on?"

"Ooh yes please."

They made the cookies and watched the game. Derek having to explain the rules to Emily as they went along with the help of Katie…. The two of them having a running joke at the expense of Emily's lack of knowledge… and interest in the game.

The two days went as well as Emily could have hoped for and as a result Katie would come to live with her properly after a few days. Emily had to make some pretty big decisions in a short amount of time…..

A couple of days before Katie was due to come back to Emily's, her and Derek were sat having dinner at 'Samson's', a small back street restaurant that had fast become one of their favourites.

"Derek, I've made a decision, but I wanted to talk to you about it first."

"Ok."

"I'm going to put in a transfer request tomorrow."

"What? You can't!"

"This will never work. I can't stay on the team. I want to but it's just not workable."

"Hotch makes it work!" He sounded angry…. "You can't leave." He said softening his tone.

"Derek, Hotch has Hayley's sister. I don't have anyone that I'd want to leave her with for days at a time. Even if I did, there's no way I could do that right now. She's been through too much. She's lost everyone she ever loved….I can't leave her too."

Derek knew she was right, and cursed at himself for acting like a jerk.

"I know, you're right. I just can't imagine the team without you…. who's going to wind up Reid with me? Who's going to have my back Emily?"

"Everyone Derek….they all will. Besides, if Strauss ever found out about us it would be career over for both of us."

"I don't care about that."

"No? Well I do…. For you I mean…. My career was over a long time ago in her eyes, but you can go places Derek."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. So are you ever going to tell me what happened back then?"

"No….it's not important now."

Emily went in the next day and gave Hotch the transfer request. No-one was happy about it but they all understood. Hotch pulled some strings and called some favours in to keep her in Washington on a desk job with the National Security Branch. He used the fact that they could call on her skills in a consultancy capacity from time to time and her linguistic abilities. Derek and Emily decided to keep their relationship under wraps until she was well away from the team so that Strauss had no excuse to move her away entirely.

Katie was moving in on the Friday. Derek was away on a case so Emily had the weekend to spend alone with Katie. It kind of scared her but in an exciting kind of way….. a bit like a rollercoaster. They spent the weekend playing and baking…..something Katie loved to do. Emily took her shopping so she could put some touches to her bedroom herself. Emily learned that Katie loved butterflies after the numerous ones Katie made her buy to stick all over her walls. They also came across a baseball merchandise store…. Katie found some Chicago Cubs bears with personalised t-shirts….. she got one with her name on and she insisted Emily bought Derek one with his name on also….. Emily could see the baseball thing was fast becoming an obsession…. and quite possibly Derek too.

Derek got back late on the Sunday night to Emily's. He let himself in quietly and was greeted by the beautiful sight of Emily sound asleep on her sofa. He tiptoed over to her and knelt down next to her. He gently put his hand on her arm…."Hey" he whispered and she slowly opened her eyes. "Why aren't you on bed?"

"I wanted to wait for you to get back."

Without saying another word he picked her up off the sofa and carried her to bed. They did nothing but sleep that night. It was a bit too soon for anything else with Katie there.

Emily was up early to make Katie some breakfast and get her to school. Katie came downstairs after her wash. She ran downstairs and straight away noticed Derek's shoes on the floor.

"Is Derek here?" she didn't wait for a response…"I want to give him the bear. I'll go get it."

"Katie, he's sleeping. He's really tired. You can give it him after school."

"No I want to give him it now. I can wake him."

"Katie…."

"I want to give it him now!"

That was the first time she'd snapped at Emily. She knew she should put her foot down, but also knew that she was so excited. She could see herself in Katie... that is exactly what she would have done as a child. That's when Emily knew there were some testing times to come. She let this one go though….. "Ok, go wake him, but be gentle."

As Katie sprinted up the stairs Emily suddenly thought to herself… 'shit, I have no idea if he has any clothes on! That's going to have to be a new rule in the house!' She didn't have chance to stop her though.

"Derek! Derek! Wake up!" Katie was shaking him as hard as she could.

"Hey. Hey there kiddo. What's up?"

"You need to come downstairs. I've got something for you."

"Ok. Let me get dressed and I'll be down."

"Ok. Hurry up." She ordered. Blimey he certainly had his work cut out with these two!

Emily was right….he had no clothes on! He had the same thoughts as Emily and put it on his to do list to bring some pjs round.

He made his way downstairs and sat at the table still half asleep. Emily mouthed 'sorry' at him and he just waved her away as if to say it was ok.

"Look Derek! We made you chocolate brownies. Try one!"

"It's a bit early to be eating chocolate. I promise I'll have one at lunch time. Deal?"

"Oh ok." She said looking disappointed. Emily was a bit annoyed that she just accepted what he said without question.

"Look Derek. Look what we got you." and she produced the bear with Derek's name on it.

Derek smiled, seeing how pleased with herself she was, "Wow that's great. I love it. I always wanted one!"

"I've got one too!" and she showed him her bear.

"Next time we watch a game we'll have to have them with us for good luck."

She nodded in agreement and ran back up to her room.

"My god Derek. How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You've got her wrapped round your little finger already."

"It's the Morgan charm Emily." He stated.

Katie and Derek ate their breakfast together. Afterwards Katie went upstairs to brush her teeth as Emily made up a lunchbox for her. Derek stared at her smiling. Emily turned and noticed him looking, "What you looking at?"

"You…..all domesticated….making up lunch boxes."

"Shut up Morgan!"

"Oh Morgan is it now?" and he reached over and pulled her onto his lap and said, "Being a mom….it suits you" and he gave her a kiss, letting his tongue explore her mouth. "You coming back here after you've dropped her off?"

"Yes, I'm not back in work until tomorrow."

"Good. I'll keep the bed warm."

She kissed him back and at the same time said into his mouth, "sounds good."

The next couple of weeks flew by. Katie had settled into school well and had started making some friends. Emily was in her new job and she really missed the team, but knew this was the only way. They all new about her and Derek now….. no-one was really surprised at the news knowing how close they were.

One morning Emily was sat at her desk, knee deep in paperwork…..how she hated paperwork! What she wouldn't do right now to be out in the field running round with a gun! She was disturbed from these thoughts by the sound of her mobile ringing.

"Miss Prentiss" the female voice on the other end said.

"Yes, speaking."

"Hello. It's Mrs Cartwright from Katie's school."

"Oh, hello. Is everything ok?"

"Well that's why I'm calling. You didn't pick up Katie for any reason did you?"

Emily's world stood still. She felt that panic rising straight away.

"No! What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry, but Katie has gone. We don't know where she is."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to anything**

Chapter 8

"What, did you just let her leave?"

"Miss Prentiss, we have really good security, normally." Mrs Cartwright repied realising how ridiculous that sounded the moment she said it.

"I can't believe you let this happen. Call the police. I'm coming over now."

Emily hung up the phone and ran from her desk. She practically sprinted through the building to the bull pen. Looking through the glass she was relieved to see Morgan sat at his desk. She ran through the doors and over to his desk.

"Whoa, slow down!" Derek said as he saw Emily rushing towards him.

She caught her breath, "It's Katie. She's gone."

Morgan stood up, "What! What are you talking about?"

The school just rang. She's disappeared. You've got to help me."

"Of course. I'll get the rest of the team."

"Ok, I'm going to the school, I'll meet you there."

Emily got to the school in practically half the time it would normally take. The local cops were already there. As she made her way from her car to the head's office she made note of all the security cameras. They would have to of captured something. As she walked into the office she saw a local Detective.

Mrs Cartwright looked at Emily and looked very nervous, probably waiting for the dressing down by Emily.

"Miss Prentiss, this is Detective Jordan. I told him you're with the FBI…..that was ok wasn't it?"

Emily didn't answer the woman and immediately turned to the Detective.

He held out his hand to her, "Agent Prentiss, I'm leading the search. I'm going to have to ask you some questions, although I guess you know the drill."

"Of course, have you got someone checking the camera footage."

"As we speak."

"Oh and I've got my old team from the BAU coming over. You don't mind do you? You'll have to invite them in. It's just they're a good team. I need them in on this."

"No problem, we need all the help we can get. Now I assure you that I've got everyone on this I can looking for her, searching the local area, just in case she wandered off."

Emily shook her head, "No way. She's knows not to do that. We went over that again and again. Someone's taken her. I know it."

"I understand. Do you want to tell me the background."

"Ok, it's pretty complicated, but basically when Katie was a baby, she and her father disappeared. I was told they were dead. A few weeks ago they both walked back into my life. She had been bought up by an Italian family….."

Emily continued to tell him the story and as she was finishing, the team arrived.

"Any news?" Morgan asked hopefully.

"No, nothing at the moment. I've got every available officer looking for her….. Detective Jordan by the way." And he shook the hand of each agent.

"Garcia, can you go and assist the police looking through the security footage" Hotch ordered. He then turned to Emily…. "Prentiss, what's your gut instinct?"

"I don't know, but I guess the first port of call is Shaun."

"Ok, has Shaun made contact recently?" Rossi asked.

"No…..that's weird isn't it?" She looked at Morgan pleadingly…"Do you think he could of taken her?"

"You said it yourself Emily. He's capable of anything and definitely has motive…..Son of a bitch." Morgan finished off under his breath.

"True…." Rossi continued, "But that could be a good thing. He has no motive to hurt her right?"

"Do you know where he is or have his number?" Detective Jordan asked.

Emily started fumbling around in her bag and pulled out her mobile phone. Morgan could see her hands shaking and she was struggling to compose herself and press the right buttons. He took a step towards her, put his hand at the base of her back and rubbed gently, "Hey, take a deep breath and slow down," he whispered into her ear. She turned and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Go on." And he signalled to the phone. His gentle, but firm voice always calmed her down.

"Here, I've got a number for Nick. That's Shaun's best friend and he works with him at the CIA. I don't know what they're doing now, but I don't trust either of them. Nick has lied for him in the past."

"Ok, thanks. Rather than ring, I'm going to get Detectives to trace them and physically go and see them. I don't want to tip them off in case they are involved."

"Yes, that's a good idea…" Hotch confirmed… "But we shouldn't assume it's him. Who else may have motive Prentiss?"

A look of horror then emerged on Emily's face. "Da Corte's wife!" and she rubbed her forehead and shut her eyes as if she were trying to rub away the pain.

"But she was extradited right?" Reid asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean she hasn't somehow got back in the country." Morgan added.

"Or got someone else to do it for her." Rossi said.

Hotch turned to Detective Jordan, "We need to get Interpol involved. They need to track down Da Corte in Italy."

"I'll get on to that right away."

Morgan's phone rang at that moment and he answered putting it on speakerphone, "Hey baby girl. What you got?"

"I've found Katie on the footage. You need to come and see."

Before Morgan had cancelled the call, Emily was half way out of the door followed by everyone else. They gathered in the small janitor's office.

"This is 12.45 this afternoon…." Garcia started….."This is the playground at the front of the school…." She pointed at the screen, "There is Katie, playing on the swings."

Morgan stared at the child he had been playing chess with the night before. She had whooped his ass and laughed at him a lot because of it. She was incredible and he couldn't bear the thought of something bad happening to her. She wasn't his, but he thought that if he ever did have children of his own, this is exactly how he would feel about them.

They all continued to stare at the screen…. "Look, something grabs her attention." Garcia says as Katie turns to look behind her and gets off the swing.

Emily watched as a big smile appeared across Katie's face. That scared her most of all. Katie runs out of view of the camera.

"Where did she go Garcia?" Emily asks desperately.

"Let me just change the camera."

The next camera shows the gates at the front of the school. Katie runs into view and goes up to the gates where a figure was standing. Whoever it was had a hood up, so they couldn't see a face. Katie and the figure had a short conversation and then the figure pulled something out of their pocket and cut the lock on the gate.

"Did we know that the lock had been cut?" Morgan immediately asked Jordan.

"No…. I don't think so."

"For god's sake, that's basics man." Morgan said angrily.

"Morgan, that's enough." Hotch told him. "We know that now."

"She knew that person…" Emily said quietly. Everyone turned to look at her…. "She was pleased to see them." Emily sounded devastated.

"Garcia, you need to enhance those pictures. Get some sort of height and build. We may be able to eliminate Brandon or Da Corte." Hotch told her.

"Will do sir, I'll just set my laptop up here."

Rossi looked at Emily, "Do you know whether Brandon knew Katie when she was with the Da Corte's. I mean, do you know if he had a relationship with her?"

"I have no idea. She has never mentioned him and I never asked."

Detective Jordan's mobile rang and he left the room to answer it.

Morgan took the opportunity to get closer to her. "Hey, you ok?"

"No Derek…. I can't lose her again. I only just got her back."

"I know." He said quietly and pulled her in for a hug, not caring that his friends and colleagues were there to witness it.

They were all obviously well aware of their relationship, but public displays of affection were few and far between particularly in a work environment. They all knew this was different and stayed silent for a little while to allow Morgan to comfort her.

Emily pulled away from Morgan as Jordan entered the room. "Is there some news?" she asked.

"Yes, Detectives are with Brandon now. There's no sign of Katie and it would seem on face value he has had nothing to do with it. In fact he wants to come here."

"What! No way, I don't want him here." Emily spat out.

"Prentiss, he may be able to help. He will know much more about who Katie may have known." Hotch said, treading gently.

"He's right Em…." Morgan said, not wanting him there any more than she did. She just nodded her head, knowing they were all right.

"Ok. I think we should run this from the local police station. Detective Jordan, we will meet you there and get your colleagues to take Brandon there."

"Sure."

Everyone met at the station, waiting for Brandon to arrive. Morgan took Hotch to one side.

"Hotch, I need to tell you something before Brandon gets here."

"What? Hotch said to him with a frown, knowing his Agent all too well.

"Well, I kind of got into a fight with Brandon a while back."

"Kind of?"

"Well I punched him, he punched me….the usual stuff you know?"

"For god's sake Morgan!" Hotch said shaking his head…."Just try and stay out of his way ok?" and Hotch walked away rubbing his forehead, not needing this added complication.

Rossi sat down next to Emily, handing her a steaming cup of coffee.

"Thanks." She said forcing a little smile.

"You know we will find her. You couldn't ask for a better team on the case, you know that right?"

"I know, I just hate to think of her out there with god knows who. What if she's scared? That little girl has gone through so much the last few months. How is she going to cope with this now? I feel so guilty."

"Guilty? This isn't your fault."

"She was happy with her life in Italy. May be I shouldn't have taken that away from her."

"I know I haven't had much to do with her Emily, but that little girl is more than happy with you. I've seen her eyes light up when you walk in the room…that will happen again."

"I hope so."

"It will, and she will be fine. If she's anything like you, which listening to Morgan babble on about her all day she is, she will get through this and be perfectly ok."

Emily gave a little smile at the thought of Morgan boring the team with stories of Katie. She then suddenly felt a pang of guilt for not asking how he was. She knew he adored Katie and had nearly been as much a part of her life as she had the past few weeks.

Emily got up to go and find him and saw him walking down the corridor towards her. She met him halfway and pulled him into a side room.

"Hey she said softly, "How are you holding up?"

"Me…..? I don't care about me, just you and Katie."

"Well I care about you."

He put his big arms around her and leant his head on her hair….. "I'll be ok once she's back where she belongs…. Oh, and I told Hotch about the fight I had with Brandon."

Emily pulled out of the hug and looked at him, not letting go of him though, "Oh dear. How did he take it?"

"Well, put it this way, I don't think I'll be getting any gold stars anytime soon."

She gave him a very slight smile and then led him out of the room to find the others.

As they walked along the corridor, Emily's heart stopped for just a millisecond…. She saw Brandon, Nick and two detectives walking towards them. Her eyes met Brandon's and she couldn't help but give him a look of hatred. She went to quicken her pace to speak to him, but Morgan caught her arm before she could.

"Em, just leave it for Hotch and Rossi to speak with him."

"I need to know if he has anything to do with this."

"Of course you do, and that is exactly what they will find out. Just let them take the lead."

They walked into the room after Brandon and the others.

Brandon introduced himself and Nick to the team, obviously missing out Emily and Morgan as they were all well acquainted. After the introductions he turned to look at Emily, "I swear I had nothing to do with this Emily. I am as worried about her as you."

"Don't even try to convince me you care about her Shaun after what you did."

"Well I do, whether you accept that or not. That's why I'm here."

Before Emily could answer him, Hotch stepped in….."Brandon, we need to know as much as possible about the Da Cortes and their associates. It's clear from the camera footage that she knows whoever took her."

"Can I see the footage?"

"Of course, although I'm not sure how much it will help. You can't see the person's face."

Hotch turned to Garcia, "How are you doing with that?"

"Well sir, it's not Mrs Da Corte. I've compared footage of her from surveillance videos to this video and the dimensions are totally different. I think this is going to be a man."

"Ok, can you play it for Brandon please."

Garcia did as she was told. Emily watched Brandon watching the footage to see if there was any recognition in his face. As Katie smiled she saw Brandon give a little smile himself. She wandered whether he was happy to see his daughter smiling or whether it was something more sinister.

Brandon watched intently as the hooded figure approached the gates and spoke to Katie…

"I think I know who it is."

"Who?" Emily said first.

"It's Moretti."

"How can you tell? You can't see his face." Hotch asked.

"I was around this guy for years. I would recognise his walk and the way he slouches his shoulders anywhere."

"How sure are you?"

Brandon shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno, 95%?"

"Shaun, this is a little girl we're talking about, you don't have to be so flippant." Emily shouted at him.

"Look Emily, you either want me to help or not. If you are just going to have a go every time I speak, I'm out of here." Brandon raised his voice to her.

"Don't speak to her like that." Morgan said standing in front of Emily.

"Oh I wondered when you would open you mouth. I don't suppose you'll get fist happy in front of this lot will you?" Brandon said staring straight back at Moran. Neither man letting their gaze falter.

"You wanna bet?" Morgan snarled at him.

"Right that's enough all of you." Hotch raised his voice also.

Garcia, Reid and Rossi kept quiet, seeing the friction between the three of them. Detective Jordan didn't have a clue what was going on, but took it all in.

"Prentiss, Morgan, leave this to us. It isn't helping having you here."

"Hotch, I'm not leaving. I want to know what he knows." Emily said with a tone that Hotch knew meant he would have to physically pick her up and remove her from the room.

"Ok, but anymore outbursts and you're both out of here."

Morgan moved to the corner of the room and gripped the table he was leaning on so tight, to stop him from going for Brandon again.

Rossi spoke to break the tension…."Brandon, what motive would Moretti have for taking Katie?"

"Well there's a couple of reasons. It could be to get back at me for betraying him twice. Or it could be that he is working for Mrs Da Corte. They were pretty close and I know she was devastated to lose Katie…"

**To be continued…..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to anything**

**I am so sorry for the delay in this update…. I have got sidetracked with other stories. The whole 'Lauren' saga threw me off. Anyway, this chapter is done and I am going to finish this story here. I hope you have enjoyed it.**

The team continued going through Moretti's history with Brandon as Detective Jordan stepped out of the room to take a call.

A few minutes later he rushed into the room and everyone turned to look at him.

"That was Interpol. They've done some checks on Da Corte. She is still in Italy but she made some purchase on her credit card in the States. One was for a hotel downtown for one adult male in the name of Tirotta. She's also paid for 2 plane tickets from Washington National Airport for Tirotta and a child."

"When's the plane leaving?" Hotch asked.

"In 4 hours."

"Ok, we need to cover both possibilities….." Hotch started. "… Prentiss, you come with me, Rossi and Detective Jordan to the hotel. That should be more than enough with some local uniform… Morgan, you take Reid, Nick and Brandon to the airport."

Morgan looked at his boss with raised eyebrows… in fact the whole team looked at him as if he had gone mad.

"You want me to go with him?"

"Yes. Brandon will be able to spot Moretti easier than anyone else and I need your expertise at the airport… it's a big place and a lot could go wrong. I'm sure you can both play grown ups for a while right?"

"Sure." Morgan replied, not happy at having to work with the guy that ripped Emily's world apart.

"Detective Jordan, can you organise some locals to meet Morgan at the airport. We'll need all the exits covering."

"No problem." The Detective said, dialling the local operations centre.

"Right everyone, let's go. We've no time to waste." Hotch ordered.

As they left the room Morgan gave Emily a little wink and a smile and mouthed, 'It'll be ok' to her. She forced a smile back and followed Hotch to the SUV.

They got to the hotel and rushed to the reception desk, Rossi showing his badge…."Ma'am…. FBI…. Could you tell me if you have a Mr Tirotta staying here please? It's an emergency."

The receptionist tapped away….."We did. He checked out about 40 minutes ago."

Before Rossi could open his mouth, Emily had practically stood in front of him…."Did he have anyone with him?"

"Yes, a little girl."

Turning to the Unit Chief she said…."Oh God Hotch."

"It's ok, Morgan will be there to intercept them. At least we know where she is, although we should check the cameras to make sure it's them….. Dave, ring Morgan and let him know."

Morgan was driving, not trusting the whiz kid to get them there quick enough. His phone rang out and he checked to see who it was….."Go on Rossi."

"He's left the hotel with Katie about 40 minutes ago, so he could already be at the airport."

"Ok, are the locals on route?"

"Yes, Jordan's spoken to them. They should be waiting for you outside."

When they arrived, Morgan briefed the cops and asked them to cover all exits but not to enter the airport until instructed to by him. He didn't want to scare Moretti off.

The four men then split up to search the terminal building…..Morgan stayed with Brandon…he was not letting him out of his sight.

It didn't take long…."There he is." Brandon said signalling with his eyes towards a coffee shop. There was Moretti sat with Katie. She had a half eaten sandwich in front of her and she looked as though she'd been crying.

Moretti was talking on his phone. Morgan went to call up Reid on his radio so they could surround them, but it was too late. Moretti spotted Brandon. Within a couple of seconds he had disposed of his phone and picked Katie up of her chair like she was a rag doll. He walked away in the opposite direction to Morgan and Brandon, as fast as he could with the weight he was carrying.

Morgan drew his gun and carried it to the side of him, running after Moretti with Brandon on his heels. When he was within a few meters of Moretti, Morgan shouted, "Moretti, FBI. Stop where you are. There's no way out. The place is surrounded."

Moretti stopped and turned to face the two men, continuing to hold Katie in front of him as a shield.

"You've no use for the little girl. Put her down."

Moretti didn't answer and Morgan's heart sank at what he was watching. Moretti pulled out a knife and held it to Katie's throat. The little girl looked petrified and was looking at Morgan as if pleading with him, almost asking why he wasn't helping her.

Reid and Nick joined them and were stood behind Morgan with their weapons drawn.

Before Morgan could move, Brandon handed him his weapon and raised his hands in the air, positioning himself between Morgan and Moretti

"What are you doing man? Move out of the way!" Morgan whispered.

Brandon ignored him….."Moretti, your beef is with me. You don't need her. Just let her go and you can have me."

"Firstly Brandon, I don't trust you. Secondly, what am I going to do with you? As soon as I put her down I'm a dead man."

As Moretti was distracted with Brandon, Morgan moved behind Reid and Nick….."Try and keep his attention on Brandon guys. I'm going to find a way to get behind him."

"You sure you know what you're doing Morgan?" Reid asked, knowing that whatever he said would make no difference at all.

"Yes, just keep him distracted." And with that he disappeared.

Brandon was still focused on Moretti…"What do you want then Moretti?"

"To get you back. You betrayed me twice…no one does that to me and gets away with it."

"So what are you planning to do?"

"To take her away from here."

Brandon saw Morgan behind Moretti, but he didn't flinch. He kept his gaze on Moretti…."I gave her up once…..what makes you think I care if she goes again?"

"That's bullshit Brandon. You're here aren't you? Why would you be here if you didn't care?"

Morgan was creeping up closer to Moretti. He was just a few steps away and Brandon knew he had to keep him talking…."They made me come. I'm in a fair bit of trouble for some of the things I've done so I've some debts I've got to pay."

As Moretti went to answer, Morgan used his whole strength to grab the arm that was holding the knife and pulled it behind Moretti's back. He heard the crunching of bone as it broke and the screams of Moretti. Katie fell to the floor…"Run Katie, now!" Morgan shouted at her.

Katie ran towards Reid who was holding his arms out to her. Brandon and Nick immediately ran to help Morgan with Moretti, although it wasn't difficult to restrain him with the amount of agony he was in with his arm.

Morgan signalled for one of the local cops to come over and take Moretti away.

He stood and turned to Brandon…"Thanks." It was probably the hardest thanks he'd ever had to say, and didn't sound all that sincere.

"Well, it's the least I owe her right?"

Morgan didn't answer him, but just looked over to where Katie was stood with Reid. Brandon watched as the little girl looked over to the two of them. She started running and he watched as she jumped into Morgan's arms and nestled her face in his chest, sobbing. He watched as the other man gently stroked _his_ daughter's hair. And that was the moment when he truly regretted everything he had done. He had given so much up and now he knew exactly how good he could of had it.

Morgan walked past Brandon, giving him a quick glance, Katie still in his arms. Brandon wasn't sure whether it was still anger in his face, or gloating. Either way, he knew Morgan had won.

Morgan took Katie back to the SUV and placed her on the back seat with her feet dangling outside. He wiped the tears from her face…."Hey kiddo. Everything's ok now. You're safe."

"Derek, is mommy going to be mad with me for going with Uncle Antonio?"

"Of course not."

"But she told me not to go anywhere with anyone and I did."

"I'll tell you what…" and Morgan got his phone out and dialled Emily.

"Derek? What's happening?" A desperate Emily said on the other end.

"Hang on."

He handed the phone to Katie…"It's your mom."

"Hi mommy."

Morgan watched the little girl's face turn from sad to happy within seconds, knowing that Emily was probably gushing down the phone to her.

A few minutes later, Emily pulled up in the other SUV and ran over to Katie taking her into a hug….."Oh my god. You have no idea how happy I am to see you baby."

"I'm sorry mommy."

"Hey, you've nothing to be sorry about. _I'm _sorry this happened to you."

"Antonio told me he had bought Mia to see me."

"Oh sweetie, it's ok." And she hugged Katie even tighter.

As she was hugging Katie, Emily saw Brandon walking towards them. She put Katie down but kept her tight against her legs.

"What do you want Shaun?"

Before he could speak, Morgan touched her arm….."He did help get her back Emily."

Emily's face didn't change…."Well thank you for doing that, but you know I will never forgive you for what you did."

"I know and I am so sorry. She's amazing."

"That's no thanks to you."

He took a deep breath, probably trying not to react to her coldness, "Emily, I know you won't believe me, but I want you to know that I did love you…I _do_ love both of you."

She shook her head…."I don't know what you want me to say Shaun."

"Nothing. Just be happy ok?"

Brandon went to walk away and as he did he turned to Morgan and said, "Take care of them."

Morgan acknowledged the man but didn't respond. He watched him walk away…..just to make sure he'd gone. He wasn't particularly happy that Brandon just told the woman _he_ loved that he loved her too.

Once Brandon was gone Morgan crouched down and turned his gaze to Katie….."How do you fancy a trip to the windy city kiddo?"

Katie scrunched her nose…."Why would I want to go to a windy city? Where is it?"

"Chicago….. Where the Cubs play."

"Ooh, can we go and see them?" she said excitedly, her face lighting up.

"Sure, although I don't know how happy mommy will be about it." And he winked at her.

He then stood up to face Emily…."Fancy a break Em? We could go and stay with my mom."

"It sounds like you two have it all sorted already….. but yes, I'd love to. We all need it I think."

She just continued to stare at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Thank you…. for everything. I love you Derek Morgan." And she leaned in for a sweet kiss, sandwiching Katie between the two of them.

Reid, Rossi and Hotch stood and looked at the two of them… "I never thought I'd see the day."

"What do you mean Rossi?" Reid asked.

"The day Derek Morgan became a dad."


End file.
